


A Surprise

by KitaruArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sabriel Undertones, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to wings?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone from Destiel Fanfic Readers & Writers. You guys are all great. You know who you are!
> 
> Comments are love. I just want to be loved!

Dean woke up and tried to roll over to go back to sleep, but when he tried to shift he felt something pull, and sonofabitch that hurt. So he ended up shooting straight up and knocking every thing off his shelf.   
"What the holy fuck?!" Dean looked over his shoulder and saw light tan wings that faded out to black at the furthest tip. They were attached to his shoulders....they were what? He scrambled out of bed and ran his hands over the fluffy things sticking out from behind him, they were soft. He thought hard but he couldn't move them. They stayed slightly open arching up and then down at the joint, wider than him but not fully open. Dean was glad for the small things, if they were fully open it looked like they would touch the walls on either side of his bedroom in the bunker. Cas, he had to know what this was....he hoped. He carefully turned sideways and shimmied through the doorway. He found he had to crab walk down the hall or the outsides rubbed the walls, and that felt plain weird. There was not supposed to be a body part there, they felt new and sensitive. What the hell was happening now? The question circled in his head while he worked his was through the halls. He passed through some of the bigger rooms, paying special attention to the edges of the new fluffy appendages he seemed to be sporting.   
He had to admit, if he wasn't in the middle of freaking out, that they looked pretty cool. As he stepped into the library his toe caught on the door jam and his wings snapped out as he stumbled to catch himself.   
"Damn, now I can't get back out. Or through the stacks... CAS!" Dean hoped the angel was still here or at least was in a listening mood.   
"Just a minute Dean." Cas' voice cam from the other end of the library, thank God.  
"No, Cas. I need your help, Right Now!" Dean yelled trying not to sound angry.  
"What in the world is so impor......." Cas turned the corner and just stared, the rest of his sentence trailing off in to stunned silence.   
"What the hell is this Cas? How the fuck can this happen? How do I make these infernal things work?" Dean rambled off questions not waiting for him to answer. Dean felt the wings shift when he moved his shoulders, felt the feathers ruffling as he got more and more creeped out. Cas walked slowly toward him.  
"I don't know how you have wings Dean. I don't know why." Dean watched Cas' face as he got closer his eyes looked glazed with what on any other person Dean would call lust.   
"How do I make them fold up then? I can't even get out of this damn room! These need to go away!" Cas was standing just in front of Dean now, his lips parted slightly.   
"Don't move Dean." Cas ducked under his wing and stood behind him. His hands passing slowly over the feathers of Dean's wings. He placed his hands on the top, just past the joint and pressed lightly. Dean felt every touch like lightning, his wings slowly shifted pulling in closer to his back. The shift of muscle was strange but he felt it, that ment he knew where to try and flex. Cas was still running his hands over Dean's feathers, his breathing speeding up. Dean started to shiver, so many sensations, he was going to lose his mind. He felt himself getting hard In his jeans.  
"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean's voice came out husky.   
"They are beautiful Dean." Dean turned and looked at Cas quizzically. Cas held his eyes as he lifted his hands to Dean's shoulders. Feeling those hands on his skin was like white hot liquid pouring into his veins.   
"Cas?" Dean pushed the name out on a gasp. Cas didn't even blink. His hands still sliding over Dean's skin. When Dean stepped back Cas followed, it seemed like he was in a trance almost, completely mesmerized.   
"Don't shy away now Dean. I know you want me. Every night when you moan my name, it comes to me in a prayer." Cas took another step and pushed his body flush with him. Dean blushed furiously, Cas heard him? Cas placed his hands on Deans waist and kissed his neck with open mouthed kisses, making him moan. Cas slid his hands up his sides and to his back, slipping underneath the wings that were now folded on his back. Dean's breath was coming in short gasps now. Cas wanted him, wanted to touch him?   
Dean pushed Cas' trench coat off his shoulders trailing his hands down the hard arms pushing them down so the coat could fall to the floor. Deans fingers quickly went to the buttons on Cas' shirt his fingers trailing over each new patched of exposed skin. Cas moaned against deans shoulder, his head resting there. Dean thought they were going to combust. Cas bit down on Deans shoulder when he pushed his shirt off and pressed his bare chest to cas' skin.  
"Oh, Dean." The angel sounded wrecked. Cas kissed him now, properly. His tongue sliding in and learning Dean's mouth and taste, both men moaning as their hands wandered along flushed skin. This kiss was hot and needy. Cas slid his hands back up to Dean's wings tugging lightly on his feathers. Dean's knees almost buckled, his hips rutting against Cas' erection. Cas bit his bottom lip and rubbed back in to him. Their breath was loud small sounds coming from the back of their throats.   
"Dean!" Cas started shuddering and Dean knew he was going to come, so he grabbed Cas' hips and pulled their hips tighter together. "Oh!" Cas let out a long whine and his orgasm hit and it pushed Dean in to his own white hot release. "Oh, fuck! Cas!" They held on to each other as they caught their breath.   
"Hey Cas have you seen....OH MY GOD!" Sam's voice came from behind Dean and at his brothers shriek of disgust he chuckled in to Cas' neck.   
"Cas, please tell me this wasn't just casue I have mystery wings."  
"No Dean. I've wanted you since the first time you moaned my name in the night. But you have beautiful wings."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure, but I plan on enjoying them while they are here." Dean shuddered at the promise in Cas' voice. Cas just made him come in his pants like a teenager, Dean couldn't wait to see how this would go when they got around to more.


	2. Fix It How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution is stranger than they think, but also kind of perfect.

Dean sat backwards on the chair flexing his wings open and closed trying to get used to the feeling. He was still stunned by what had happened this morning. He was man enough to admit that he had been attracted to Cas for a long time now, the angel was hot! He hadn't done anything about it because well, angel. Apparently Cas had been under the impression that Dean just never returned his regard, he seemed to have missed the endless eye fucking and innuendo. Sam was clicking away on his laptop and Cas was looking through books. Dean himself had a book open in front of him but the research was going about as well as trying to put on a shirt had gone.  
"Anything?" Dean asked the room at large. Both men just shook their heads. "Damn." Dean growled under his breath.  
"Is it really that bad Dean?" Cas looked up and cocked his head to the side.  
"Well I can't lay on my back, I wont be able to drive and I can't put on a shirt. That's not counting the fact that I now suddenly have new parts to hurt that I still can't really use. Plus I have no idea how or why I have them, it could be the beginning of a curse, or Gabe, or a hundred other things. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, Cas. It's not that I have any dislike for the idea of wings in general, I'm just human I shouldn't have them." Dean ended on a quiet note seeing the slight hurt in Cas' eyes.  
Cas nodded and kept reading. Sam was watching the two, they had been closer lately but having seen the shirtless rutting against each other shed a whole new light in things. Cas had been in love with Dean for a long time, it was one of the most obvious things Sam had ever witnessed. Dean had loved Cas for just as long, but he was, well he was Dean. He refused to admit even to himself that he loved the angel. Maybe the mutual feelings?  
"Dean, last night before you went to sleep you and Cas talked, what was it about?"  
"Sam that doesn't matter. It's none of your business."  
"Dean it could be important."  
"No S..."  
"He told me that he cared for me and had for a long time, then he shut his door in my face." Cas said cutting Dean off. Dean just stared at Cas, disbelief plain on his face as his whole upper torso flushed red.  
"Cas!"  
"Dean, if this helps you I see no reason to keep it a secret. I don't see why it would bother you. Or run after saying for that matter, you can face Lucifer, and the armies of Heaven and Hell, but feelings? That's too much." By the end of his little rant Cas was grumbling under his breath. Sam chuckled then cleared his throat.  
"The wings could be a by product of angel courting rituals." Sam said quickly, hoping to distract Dean from his impending chick flick moment freak out. Two sets of eyes fixed on him.  
"Courting? What?"  
"Well it says here, Cas stop me if this is wrong. When an angel tries to seduce a mate they do a few things. Grand gestures of selflessness to prove they will look after one another- which you have both done. Battle enemies as a show of strength, again, you've both done this. They express fondness and devotion, after you said that last night Dean, you both done this part too. Lastly they also show off their wings, but where you don't have wings, maybe the magic of this would materialize wings for you to show?" Sam's voice ended in a question looking at Cas.  
"That's all true, it's not practiced anymore, but true."  
"So how do I get rid of them?" Dean watched Cas finch.  
"I don't know it you can Dean." His voice was quiet.  
"So I tell you I care about you, and now I'm stuck looking like a chicken highbred?" Dean's voice was incredulous. Cas just watched the table in shame.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I-"  
"Cas, man it's not your fault alright." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He shouldn't have snapped at Cas.  
"Well, if this is a byproduct of the courting ritual....in theory wouldn't they go away when the ritual was over?" Sam was blushing and talking at the table. Cas tilted his head to the side, his brows drawn together in thought.  
"Perhaps."  
"Well then what ends the ritual? Do we get in to a fist fight or say we hate each other or what?" Dean looked back and forth between his brother and his angel hoping they would say it was that easy.  
"These rituals only end when one dies, or they become a bonded, mated pair."  
"Bonded and mated?" Dean's voice came out a little higher pitched than normal, no one felt the need to call him on it right then.  
"Mated means, just what you think it means. Bonded though, the idea is something like human marriage, only it is more permanent and more intense. Two angels would while mating, combine their grace, to know each other inside and out, between you and myself Dean? It would be twining your soul and my grace together, it would be more for you to feel than even an angel would." Dean sat shell shocked for a full minute before he could make any sound resembling words.  
"So I keep my new fluffy appendages, or we fuck and get married?" Cas just nodded. Sam stood up quickly.  
"I'm going to go get beer, and give you guys time to figure this out because this is not something I need to hear." He grabbed Deans car keys and bolted out the door. 

__________________  
"Sammy boy." Sam smiled at his friend, looking in to glinting amber eyes. "Do we progress?"  
"Well either Dean is going to have wings for the rest of his life or he'll man up and admit what he really wants." Rich laughter flowed around Sam making him smile.  
__________________  
Dean watched Cas thinking quickly.  
"Cas, man, I couldn't ask you to marry me just because I don't like the wings." Cas' eyebrows snapped together the one swung up and he looked pissed.  
"Then how about because you care deeply for me, just as I do you?" Dean just watched his angel stand up and stalk around the table leaning down to get in his face.  
"You forget Dean, this had to be reciprocated to be a ritual. You forget I've given everything for you. I've heard the way you think of me as yours. Do not attempt to lie to me again. Be honest about this Dean. You owe me that." Cas' eyes were hard as he looked in to Deans. Dean's eyes were blown wide with lust.  
"I don't want to hold you down." Dean's voice was quiet, like he almost didn't know he was saying it out loud.  
"Dean, you've saved the world, given everything to save your brother, spent your whole life saving anyone and everyone you could. You couldn't hold me back. If this is what you want, just say it, take it for yourself Dean." Cas' eyes held what he didn't say. _Take it for me too Dean._  
Dean watched thoughts flicker behind those blue eyes. He wanted this. He had been man enough to admit Cas was sexy, but this was more. Cas was perfect, he never let Dean run from himself. Dean loved how Cas would help him up and then just as easily tell him he was stupid for not trusting his family. He loved the way his head tiled to the side, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled that tiny smile. He loved how even though he was older than earth it's self he didn't understand half of what people said around him. He loved how he believed in him, even given proof Dean was just human. He loved him. Oh. He loved him. Oh!  
Cas watched as Dean thought, not listening in so Dean could have some privacy to work through his feelings. He saw the surprise take over as Deans jaw dropped.  
"Dean?" It took a minute for Dean to look up at Cas.  
"Cas, are you positive, without a doubt, that you would be okay bonding with me? You know you wont get sick of me?"  
"Yes Dean. But you have to be sure too. Deciding to bond just to get rid of the wings would make us both miserable. You need to have at least some affection for your bonding partner." Cas knew he was pushing too hard, but the idea of Dean doing this just to get rid of his wings hurt.  
"I told you last night Cas, I care about you. So let's do this." Dean said standing up, trying hard to ignore the thumping of his heart. He was in love with Cas, and he got to marry him. Too many chick-flick moments.  
Cas pressed his lips to Deans hesitantly making him moan. Dean slid his hands up under his shirt pulling it off. When hands hit skin, it was light a match to dry wood. Cas clamped his hands on his hips and jerked him forward until they were pressed together.  
"Please Cas, I need." Cas cut him off with his mouth, kissing him deeply.  
"Shhh, Dean. I Know." Dean attacked their clothes with a single minded determination, he needed to feel skin on skin. He had waited so long, wanted for too long. He wouldn't wait anymore, he had to taste the broad expanse of newly uncovered chest. He laid open mouthed kisses over Cas' collar bones and down to his stomach. He sank to his knees and started to peel away the ever present slacks, kissing over hip bones. He skipped over the full and dripping cock he uncovered, opting instead to lay kisses down his thighs.  
Cas looked at Dean on his knees in front of him, worshiping his body with his mouth. This was the only worship he should have ever sought. He slid his fingers through Dean's hair, sighing at the feeling of silky strands between his fingers. Dean slid his tongue over the slowly dripping slit in front of him, pulling a gasp out of Cas. Cas pulled him up into a kiss that made his knees tremble. Tasting himself on Deans kiss was heaven.  
Cas mimicked Dean, sliding down to his knees kissing all the way stripping off the jeans that were in the way. When they were both bare Dean knelt with Cas, not noticing the hard, cold floor of the bunker under his knees.  
Hands slid over skin drawing breathy moans. There was no hurry, no race to completion. Their kisses lingered as Cas pushed Dean back so he was flat he kissed his way down until he was settled between Deans knees. He slid his hands over the sensitive skin of Dean's thighs pulling a shuddery breath from him as he pushed his legs apart. Tiny wet kisses brought him down he blew lightly over the head of Dean's cock making the man whimper.  
"Please Cas, I need you." Dean sounded desperate and breathy. Cas held his eyes as he swallowed him down. His nose buried in the short hairs at Deans base. Cas' hands held his hips flat on the floor as his spine bowed up off the floor.  
"Uuuh! Cas!" Dean thumped back on to the floor as he pulled back up to the head. His eyes were shut now, scrunched at the corners, Cas loved it. He felt powerful, more than he ever had before. Taking this beautiful man apart and making him moan his name was wonderful. He added suction that hollowed his cheeks, using it to suck himself back down. As he started to bob up and down on Deans length he watched. Watched him come apart at the seams. Dean's hands were buried in his hair holding on like it was all that kept him whole.  
"Oh, Cas- , I...You need....stop!" Cas pulled off with a pop.  
"What is it Dean?" Cas had the smallest smirk on his face, suggesting that he might just know.  
"You're going to make me come Cas. I wanna come on your cock, will you fill me up Cas?" Cas' eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been expecting that, but the idea of being buried in Dean was close to euphoric. He surged up Deans body and kissed him deeply. Then he slid three fingers into Deans mouth.  
"Suck." The simple command sent shivers running along Deans spine. He went to work running his tongue around and between the fingers. Cas kissed his neck, nipping until he was satisfied. He slid back down the body under him, sliding skin over skin, kissing as he went. When he first ran a finger over Deans hole he groaned, he was so tight, so hot. He slid the the first finger in slowly, savoring the feeling.  
Dean reached above his head grabbing a chair, putting his body on display. His whole body shuddering as Cas slid his finger in slowly. It want smother than he expected, probably a little angel mojo.  
"Cas! Ahh...don't stop!" Cas slowly worked his fingers inside, never touching Deans prostate. When he was satisfied he pulled his fingers out making Dean whine in loss. Cas lined himself up and looked at Dean until he met his eyes.  
"You're mine after this Dean. No going back, no changing your mind. I'll fuck you brainless if you want, but you will never stray, you will not leave me alone." Cas' voice was wrecked, and hearing his angel so far gone that he was swearing at him almost made come undone.  
"Please Cas, I need you. I want this, I want you! Hurry!" Dean was begging now he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
Cas slid in slowly, sliding along Deans prostate as he bottomed out.  
"AH! Caass!" Dean moaned his name on a scream. Cas felt his whole body shiver as a growl crawled it's way up his throat. He slid his hands under Dean and lifted him until he was sitting on Cas' bent thighs. They started to move together their moans lost in the kisses that were wet and needy.  
"Cas, I'm gonna come!"  
"Come for me Dean." The demand was all Dean needed to push him over the edge. He bit Cas' shoulder as he came between them. When Dean bit down it pushed Cas over making him come inside Dean with a groan. He started to glow while he was pulsing inside Dean. His wings forming slowly behind him in shadow.  
Dean felt the wave of heat from Cas, completely drowning out the feeling of liquid heat building inside him with Cas' orgasm. The wave of heat felt like every thing that was Cas, it flooded his mind and heart and lifted all the shadow. Showing him the love his angel felt for him. It was so intense it ripped another orgasm from him. He threw back his head with a scream.  
Cas felt every thing that was Dean inside him, around him. Dean loved him. He closed his eyes and thanked his father for the first time in years. This beautiful man was his, and he was never letting go.  
As the glow faded they slowly sank to the floor. They lay there for sometime catching their breath waiting for the shuddering to stop.  
"We should get cleaned up." Dean nodded as he realized his brother could walk in any moment.  
\--------------------------------------------  
As Sam and Gabe walked in to the bunker Gabe held out his hand.  
"Pay up Sammy. This whole place reeks of sex." Sam sighed and handed Gabe his number.  
"One date. That's it. Who would have guessed Dean could own up to owning his angel?" Sam just sighed and looked at the man he owed dinner to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Double Date Holiday Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for: The_AssButt_Impala  
> Also because fall is my favorite and it's never too soon for Halloween.

The makers of the bunker must be rolling in their graves. This was Deans only thought while he looked around. The four grown men, who were hunters, men of letters, and angels respectively were dressed for Halloween. While this particular holiday was normally fairly quiet in the world of crazy with as strange as things had been the last few years none of them were willing to take a chance. So they were dressed up and going to walk some city streets with a few very carefully disguised or hidden weapons.  
Gabriel and Castiel had put on what were essentially white togas with some white leggings underneath and allowed their wings to manifest on a physical level, albeit much smaller than the real things were. They even put on those ridiculous fake halos.  
Sam had put on a black older fifties suit and fake horns being, ironically, a devil. Dean kept his simple, he just bought black contacts and decided to play a demon for the evening. A red shirt and some hair gel finished his look, he outright refused anything more.  
Once the sun went down they started their patrol, walking in groups of two spaced slightly apart. There were older kids everywhere, egging cars tp-ing trees and houses it made the men smile, Gabe, and Dean mostly.  
Well at least until the four men found themselves surrounded by a small horde of children. They were laughing and mocking mostly but then they started to tug, on wings.  
The first sharp tug fell on one of Gabes' flight feathers.  
He jerked away with a sharp, "Oi! Keep your hands to yourself short stack!" He turned so his back was to Sam. For all attempts to hide their wings from the kids, they couldn't fold them and pull them out of the way for fear of someone noticing they were more than they seemed.  
When an older teen, maybe seventeen, ripped one of Cas' feathers out pulling a small shout from the man Dean turned and lifted the boy from the ground.  
"It's time for you lot to leave. It's not nice to touch people who don't want you to." He tossed the boy into his group of friends with a snarl. He was angry at himself for agreeing to this farce. Sure real angels with wings would put the fear of God, literally, into a demon it made the two angels more vulnerable to normal people they wouldn't fight against. 

As the group scattered after Deans' show of force Cas put his fingers to his wing, Hissing slightly.  
"You okay?" Dean's voice was low and angry.  
"Yeah, just surprised, just stings a little, nothing to make a fuss over." Dean rolled his eyes, he remembered how sensitive his had been; there was no way that hadn't hurt like a son of a bitch.  
Sam had been fussing over Gabe during this brief exchange.  
"Damn it! Samsquatch, I said I was fine, I just don't want anyone but you touching them! It's an angel thing okay!" Gabes' voice was loud enough to turn Dean and Cas towards the squabbling pair. Cas smiled a little while Dean laughed loudly.  
"But why would it matter?" Sams' confusion just made Dean laugh harder.  
"Sammy, it's like someone walking up and grabbing his ass." Dean tossed his arm up and over Sams' really tall shoulder and pulled him along down the road. Cas and Gabe following them behind smiling at their ridiculous humans.

When one in the morning rolled around the group wandered back into the bunker sleepy but content, it had just been essentially a long walk. No demons or monsters, no ghosts or ghouls. They split off into pairs and went to sleep curled around each other. When Cas sat down on the edge of the bed in just his boxers Dean leaned up behind and ran his hands soothingly over his shoulders. Slipping his hands down over smooth wings, soothing the sting he was sure was still there.   
"You know, you were pretty sexy in those leggings." He let his voice tickle his mate's ear, making Cas chuckle. He spun and pinned Dean beneath him.  
"Yeah, and without the evil soulless eyes you were pretty sexy too." Dean licked his lips with a wink.  
"So what are you gonna do about it?"


End file.
